


All I Need From You

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets a little rough and Glenn enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need From You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hair-pulling at kinkbingo

Mark grunts as his back hits the unyielding wood of the door, looking down at Glenn as the other man sinks to his knees in front of him. Glenn smirks up at him, licking his lips as he reaches for the edges of Mark's singlet where he's already pushed it down to his waist. The look is absolutely devious and wicked and it goes straight to Mark's cock, making it even harder. Glenn drags the fabric down over Mark's hips to his knees, dragging his tongue along the underside of Mark's cock. Mark groans, hands coming up and burying themselves in Glenn's hair. The curly strands tangle around Mark's fingers and he tugs lightly, pulling Glenn closer to him. Glenn glances up at him again, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Mark's cock. He sucks hard on the head of Mark's erection, tongue teasing the slit. Mark's head hits the door as he tips it back, hands tightening in Glenn's hair. 

Glenn moves forward, shuffling on his knees, sliding more of Mark into his mouth, still sucking hard on the cock in his mouth. Mark yanks shaprly on Glenn's hair and Glenn moans, eyes falling shut. He relaxes his throat, taking Mark in as far as he can. Mark looks back down at him and pulls Glenn's hair again, panting harshly as Glenn's moan travels up his cock. He takes control, using sharp yanks and gentle tugs on Glenn's hair to control the pace. Glenn balances himself with his hands on Mark's hips. 

Mark watches as his cock disappears into Glenn's mouth, his lips stretched and swollen and shiny with spit and pre-come. The sight makes him even harder and he speeds up his pace, fucking Glenn's mouth hard and fast as his hand pulls hard on Glenn's hair. Glenn looks up at him, eyes wet with tears of pain, but Mark knows Glenn, knows he's so helplessly turned on by this that he doesn't mind the pain, loves it, craves it. Glenn needs this just as much as Mark does. He needs Mark dominating him and using him. He needs that loss of control and that's what Mark is going to give him. 

Glenn moves one hand away from Mark's hip and Mark watches as Glenn rubs himself through his own tights, groaning around Mark's cock in his mouth.

"Gonna come for me, Glenn? Hmm? Gonna come because you're sucking my dick and I'm fucking your mouth and pulling your hair so hard, it makes you cry?" Mark asks, yanking again on Glenn's hair. 

Glenn whines, looking up at Mark with unadulterated lust shining in his blue eyes. Mark smirks down at him, unclenching the fist he has in Glenn's hair to run his fingers through the wavy strands. 

Glenn sucks harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he concentrates on getting Mark off, his hand still pressing hard and tight against his own cock. Mark groans, watching Glenn suck his cock and stroke himself at the same time. 

"Come on, come for me, Glenn." Mark sighs, tugging on Glenn's hair again. 

Mark fucks Glenn's mouth a little harder, a little faster, feeling his own orgasm building up. He pulls at Glenn's hair again, groaning. "I'm gonna come, fuck Glenn."

Glenn looks up at him through his lashes and gently drags his teeth along the sides of Mark's cock and that's all it takes before Mark is snapping his hips forward, burying himself down Glenn's throat as he comes in hot, thick spurts. Glenn manages to swallow most of it, but what he doesn't get spills down his chin. 

Mark pulls him to his feet, switching their positions, pinning Glenn against the door. He studies Glenn for a moment, pressing against him before leaning in and kissing him, tasting his orgasm on Glenn's lips and tongue. He drags his tongue down Glenn's chin, lapping up what Glenn couldn't quite swallow. Glenn moans as Mark bites at his jaw and then his neck, sucking hard on his pulse point as it throbs in time with his heartbeat. Glenn grinds his hips against Mark's, desperate for some relief.

Mark laughs, low and filthy, in his ear. "You wanna come, Glenn?"

"Please." Glenn says, voice breathy and soft. 

Mark laughs again as he pulls Glenn's head back by his hair, his other hand snakes up, dragging Glenn's singlet down his arms. Glenn pushes it down to his waist before draping his arms along Mark's shoulders, kissing him.

Mark's hand slides down into Glenn's tights far enough so that he can wrap his fingers around Glenn's cock and stroke him. There's not a whole lot of room to move, confined as they are by the fabric, so Mark tightens his grip and strokes sloppily, just like Glenn likes it.

Glenn groans into Mark's mouth, hips thrusting up into Mark's hand. Mark's other hand is still tangled in Glenn's hair and he uses that to pull Glenn's head back, forcing him to arch his neck outwards. Mark bites at the pale skin, leaving red bite marks that will bruise later on. 

Glenn moans, mumbling incoherently in pleasure as his orgasm washes over him. Mark grins against his neck when he feels the wet heat splash over his fingers. He continues to stroke Glenn through his orgasm, milking the last few drops from him until he's shivering from sensitivity. Mark lets him go and wipes his hand off onto Glenn's tights, smirking when Glenn glares at him, still panting.

Mark uses his grip on Glenn's hair to pull him forward into a kiss. Glenn made a noise of contentment in his throat and leans into Mark's body, suddenly exhausted.

Mark loosens his grip in Glenn's hair, running his fingers through the soft curls as he gentles the kiss, pressing affectionately back against Glenn. They pull apart slowly and Glenn leans heavily back against the door. 

He looks down at himself with a slight frown. "I need a shower."

Mark laughs, deep and warm, pressing another kiss to Glenn's lips.

"I'm just gonna get you dirty again." Mark leers at him.

Glenn shakes his head, but there's a smile on his lips as he pushes Mark back and heads for the shower.

"I'll scrub your back!" Mark calls, still laughing as he follows Glenn into the showers.

Glenn's pretty sure that Mark's the best shower toy he's ever had.


End file.
